


Stupid cat

by tiny_anais



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fun, Kitten, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Silly, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_anais/pseuds/tiny_anais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little too adventurous kitten gets Jack in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I had in my head for a while. I wrote it in one sitting after pulling an all-nighter, and english isn't my first language so I hope it won't be too awkwardly written ^^"

“Now where did that stupid thing go this time.” Jack was mumbling to himself while looking around in the house. “I swear this cat will drive me nuts.”

 

The little ball of fur was hiding somewhere in the house and Jack had to feed her while Mark was at work. But the kitten, no older than a few weeks, was nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding to play, Jack thought. He shook the box of kibbles loudly, hoping she would come running in the kitchen at the sound of her food. But it failed.  
  
“Mark will be home soon, if you went out and got lost he will kill me!” the Irishman whined aloud as if the kitten would respond and come out at his demand.  
Jack sighed deeply, keeping on looking round, under the furniture and in the cupboard. He even checked inside the fridge, just in case she had climbed in it while he wasn't paying attention.

 

After looking all around the kitchen and living room he headed toward the bedroom. He was about to open the door, when he heard a faint cry. She was definitely in here.  
Jack entered and looked around, before kneeling to check under the bed. Still nothing.

“What the- That's it, I'm turning crazy” he thought. “I'm hearing voices now”.

He stood up and another meow could be heard. Jack lifted his head, and there she was.  
On top of the closet. And the tiny little thing seemed to be stuck up there, because she was now crying desperately at Jack, walking back and forth as if she wanted to jump but was too scared to do so.  
  
“Goddamit.” Jack blurt out, rubbing his face with his hand. “How did you even get up there??” He said to the kitten, who answered with a heart breaking meow. Jack sighed again, looking around the bedroom. “Hang on, hang on, I'll get you down, just keep quiet.” he mumbled, remembering he saw a little ladder somewhere outside the house. He quickly went to grab it and came back in, doing his best not to knock too many things over on his way back.

He positioned the ladder against the closet, and looked up at the still crying kitten above him. He swallowed painfully, his throat dry. He'd have to get pas his fear of heights in order to rescue the poor little ball of fur.  
  


“You're lucky I love your “dad” enough to do this for his precious pet..” Jack said, gritting his teeth as he started climbing. Once he had reached the top of the closet, he swallowed again, trying not to look down. It wasn't very high, but it was still a lot for him.  
“Come on, come here.” Jack said as softly as he could, extending his hand to the kitten. But of course the little thing was curled up in a ball in a corner, too far for him to reach. “Come oooonn” he said again. He climbed some more, resting on his stomach since the space between the top of the closet and the ceiling wasn't that big. He outstretched his arm again, and this time the kitten stood up and just leaped on Jack's back, then on a couple of the steps of the ladder, slightly changing its position and ran to the kitchen. Jack let out a colorful string of curses and tried to climb down but his foot hit the ladder.  
  


“NOOoo” Jack squeaked, watching as it fell on the floor with a loud “thud”. The young man clenched his fist, coming to the conclusion that he was stuck here and would probably have to wait for Mark to be back home. Jack tried not to look down too much, his vision getting blurred and his stomach churning whenever he did.  
  
After what felt like an eternity to Jack Mark finally came home from work. The front door opened on him and he dropped his bag on the floor. He was greeted by the little kitten, who came running toward him,meowing loudly at him. Mark took the cat in his arms and scratched her head gently, looking around in hope to find Jack. He was kinda hoping that he would run to him instead of the cat.  
  
When Jack heard the front door he shifted slightly his position, and started calling for him.  
“Maaarkk” he shouted brokenly. “Maaarkk! Help!!”  
  
The American froze at the screams coming from his bedroom.

 

“Jack?!?” he shouted, running and almost tripping over his own feet, fearing the worse.  
“Jack! Are you ok-”

Mark entered the bedroom and froze. Jack was curled up in a ball on top of the wardrobe.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing up here???” he said, not knowing if he should laugh or be concerned.  
“Ask your stupid cat!” Jack spat with anger. “tricking me into thinking she was in danger...”  
“Okay, so first of all, it's OUR cat.” Mark said with a faint smile, noticing the ladder and grabbing it to put it against the closet just like Jack did earlier.  
“When she's being stupid she's all yours!” Jack said, trying to move toward the ladder. He tried to reach for it but his body refused to move. “M-Mark...” he said, his voice softer. “I... I can't move, I'm scared...”  
“Are you serious?” Mark sighed. “Jack, it's barely eight foot!” He added, running a hand in his hair.

“Maaaarrk!”  
“Fine, fine! Don't move, I'm gonna get you.” the American mumbled, climbing the ladder.  
  


When his upper body was at the same level as Jack he reached for him, arm grasping his leg, making him turn slightly. Jack was whimpering softly, eyes shut close and body tensing. Mark then grabbed him by the waist and pulled him gently against his chest. Jack gasped and opened his eyes, glancing down. He yelped, tightening his arms around Mark's neck making him flinch a little.  
  


“J-Jack, careful, we're gonna...” but Jack was nearly panicking and tried to awkwardly wrap his legs around Mark's waist, fidgeting and gripping tightly to him. But the American's quickly lost his balance and his foot missed one of the step.  
  
They both fell backward, Mark's heart skipped a beat and Jack gasped loudly as he hid his face in his lover's shoulder. But as a reflex Mark quickly shifted his body, pressing Jack against his chest so the older would be the one hitting the floor.  
Luckily they didn't land on the carpet but on the bed, hard enough for it to collapse under their fall, breaking right in its middle in a loud cracking sound.  
Mark and Jack stayed still of a few minutes, their heart racing in their chest and still in shock from the scare they just had. Then the older let out a long sigh, his head falling back as he ran his hand in his hair.  
  


“Well, that's not exactly how I had imagined we'd break that bed...” he chuckled, one of his arm still resting on Jack's back. The Irishman lifted his head, his eyes wide from the shock of the fall.  
“Holy shite...” he breathed out, looking around, then at Mark. “Y-you saved me!” he then blurt out, and his arms shot up to circle his lover's neck and he kissed him deeply, Mark grinning against his lips.

 

They stayed there on the broken bed, kissing and hugging, when the little kitten appeared in the room and jumped on top of Jack's back and sat, purring. The Irishman gasped and broke the kiss. He turned toward the little ball of fur and was about to yell at her, but all those emotions had drained him from energy and he just sighed deeply, resting his head against Mark's chest.  
  
“We're gonna need a new bed.” Mark said, a hand under his head and the other gently rubbing Jack's back. Jack laughed.

“They'll never believe us when we say we broke our bed by _falling on it_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it =D Kudos and comments are always nice! Thanks for reading x3


End file.
